Backward or Forward
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Jean is a nerd and Scott is...Scott I guess. Jean is the last to arrive at the institute, and after meeting Scott, and falling head over heels in love, she must decide to push forward with her life, or take a step backward and be misberale. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I normally forget these, (slaps wrist-Bad Jen! Bad Jen! Bad Jen!) IDO NOT own X-Men:Evolution in any shape or form, i only do this for entertainment purposes please don't sue me!

* * *

Prologue

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jean Grey groaned as she stared up at the tan, three-story mansion before her. She looked it over from left to right and then right to left and rolled her eyes; big house, big school, and a big problem. Jean sighed and shoved her hands further into her pockets as she shook her long red hair back over her shoulders. A light autumn wind blew through the trees and up around her face. Jean adjusted her scarf around her neck to protect her already sore throat then turned and waved goodbye to her parents. They waved back and drove off. "Good riddance." Jean said to herself dropping her hand. She couldn't be happier to see her parents and finally be out of an Elaine Grey controlled environment. She was happy to be gone from Annadale-on-Hudson, glad to see the quiet little town shrink behind her as her parents drove for two and a half hours north to Bayville, but she was going to miss the quietness of Gala Way and the lapping of the small lake behind their house that she could hear from the deck; and she would miss the relaxation it cast over her whenever she was angry or when she had just finished another steamed quarrel with her mother. She hoped there was a lake here as well, at the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning for Gifted Youngsters. Jean heaved another sigh, this time a sarcastic one. She walked up to the door, suitcase in one hand and the other on the left strap of the backpack on her shoulders. Jean set the suitcase down and rang the doorbell. She took another look at the massive building around her, turning in a full circle. "This is going to be a very long five years." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jean turned again when she heard the door open and a voice behind her. "You must be Jean." The woman said in a pleasant and friendly voice. She had light brown skin, long snow-white hair, and the most piercing blue eyes Jean had ever seen. She was dressed in a white peasant top, a long purple skirt with bead work on the bottom edge, earth tone flats, anda pink scarf in her hair to keep it off her face. Jean thought she was very beautiful.

"Hi." Jean said offering her black-gloved hand. "Yes, I'm Jean Grey."

"Jean," the woman smiled and introduced herself as Ororo Munroe then invited Jean inside. "You arrived at the perfect time, Jean. Practically everyone is still at school right now, but they should all be home within the hour. I have a few things to finish, so I'll show you to your room and you can unpack and get yourself settled in and then I'll take you on a tour of the mansion and you can meet everyone. But let's go meet the professor first." Ororo guided her down a hallway lushly carpeted in wine red and painted a gold-yellow. Every here and there, there were small rosewood table with blue and white China vases on them filled with all different types of fresh flowers, and above them, paintings that seemed to pull all the colors around it into itself and reflect them back in beautiful depictions and portrayals of nature in fairy-tale-like places. Jean liked her new surroundings, they suited her more than she thought they would.

They stopped finally at a wooden door with a brass knob. Ororo knocked and turned the knob. She indicated for Jean to follow her into the equally lushly adorned office. Directly opposite the door stood a massive desk that practically dominated the room; behind it was a man whose head was bowed over a book. He looked up when Ororo and Jean entered the room. Ororo shut the door and gestured for Jean to sit down in one of the armchairs in front of the desk. Jean set her suitcase down beside her and removed her backpack. She folded her hands in her lap while she waited for theman to speak. He was very friendly looking. A man in his fifties or sixties, bald, dressed in a charcoal gray suit and dark blue tie. His eyes were calm; Jean couldn't tell the color from where she was sitting, but there was a sparkle in them she didn't normally see in most people when they first looked at her. She knew immediately that she was in a good place; and for some strange reason she felt that she knew the wheelchair-bound man behind the desk.

He smiled kindly at her and pushed a button on the right armrest of the char and motored out from behind the desk and forward toward the front of it, hands folded in his lap, like Jean. He introduced himself as Charles Xavier, the founder of the school. Jean had heard the name around her home before, and it struck a cord in her memory, but she couldn't quite place it. "You know why you're here, Jean." He said softly. "You know I can help you." Jean nodded and shifted in her seat a bit. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. The man smiled at her. "Don't be afraid, Jean. You're safe here. I'm going to help you." Help me what, Jean thought. "To gain control." Xavier looked at her. Had he just heard her thoughts? Jean felt her hands begin to shake. Her father had told her she was going to a "different" place with "different" people. He had come out and said it as she left the car. She was going to be living with mutants, and that she was one, and that she should feel no shame in it. They still loved her. Jean tried to remain calm, but she could now feel the chair begin to shake beneath her. Jean grasped the armrests and her eyes squeezed shut. Within a minute the shaking subsided and Jean opened her eyes slowly. "Do you understand your being here now, Jean?" Xavier asked calmly. Jean nodded.

Ororo escorted her out of the office a few minutes later. She was now holding a white clothing box under her arm. She guided Jean back down the hall into the grand foyer, which she had walked through when she first arrived, and up a wide set of stairs. They walked down another hall decorated the same as downstairs. Ororo stopped at the third door in on the left side. "This is your room." She said unlocking the door and handing Jean the key then she handed her the box. "And this is for you also. Get settled in and then I'll take you on a full tour." Jean nodded, thanked her and entered her new room. Opposite the door were three floor-to-ceiling windows accented by long white curtains. French doors in the center of the windows led to a small veranda encompassed by wrought iron.

The room itself was a pale white with a lavender accent. The carpet was lavender, and a border of mint leaves went around the tops of her walls. A queen-size bed stood against the wall in front of her facing out. It already had clean sheets on it and was made up with one large pillow and several throw pillows. The top blanket was a shade of faded red and went well with the carpet. A desk and dresser stood on the opposite wall the bed was on, and a double mirror-door closet was tucked into the corner by the door. It was certainly spacious enough. Jean let her suitcase drop from her hand and then slung off her backpack. She knelt down and unzipped the back section of it and withdrew her digital camera. She turned it on an began taking pictures of the bare room.

When she finished she set the camera down on the nightstand beside the bed then removed her laptop from her backpack. She opened the lid and a new WORD document and began typing. She was writing to her sister about how much she missed her and how much she wanted to be home with her; but she also said how much she liked the institute and that the people here were nice. She hadn't met anyone else beside the professor and Miss Munroe. She ended with "Hugs and Kisses, Jean. Tell Paul I said Hi!" Jean saved the document and shut the lid on her computer. She sat on the floor for a minute holding onto her laptop and feeling tears welling in her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall and stood. She placed her computer on the desk then placed her suitcase and backpack on the bed and began unpacking.

She didn't have much beyond sufficient clothes, shoes, and other wear, a few purses and all her favorite books. Her parents and sister had given her money so she could go out and buy herself more clothes if she wanted to. She would, she had to. Jean placed the envelope of money in the nightstand drawer and returned to her unpacking. As she lifted a pile of neatly folded shirts from her suitcase she came across a framed picture of herself with her arm around a girl her age with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and a brilliant smile that matched the redhead's next to her. Jean ran her fingers down across the glass covering the picture, remembering. She could still hear Annie's screams in her sleep, feel her dying. Jean hated herself. She had just sat there, doing nothing while Annie died in her arms. She had _felt_ her die. Cradling the picture tight Jean let a single tear fall. She wiped them away again before more could fall. No more crying, she thought, that's all over, it's been two years. Jean clutched the picture tight again; then she finally let it go and placed it in the nightstand on top of the envelope. She took another minute to collect herself and again returned to her unpacking. When everything was put away where it all belonged; clothes in the dresser and closet, and all the school supplies she had purchased the day before she left Annadale-on-Hudson neatly put away in the desk; Jean opened the white box. Inside lay some strange outfit. It was all black except for the flat shoulder pads, which were red with black Xs, and a long neon green triangle starting from the chest to the crotch. Jean looked at it with disgust for a moment. Was it supposed to draw eyes downward? She shook her head and folded the strange outfit back up and placed it back in the box and placed the box under her bed. She sat down on the bed itself and let her hands fall into her lap with a deep sigh. She reached behind her neck and began to undo the scarf tied around her neck. She slid the dark purple scarf off and shrugged off her dark brown overcoat. Underneath she was wearing a lighter brown sweater and dark tan dress pants with spike heels and pointed toe shoes. The whole outfit had been a gift from her brother-in-law, Paul Bailey, as a going away gift. She'd promised she's wear it and she had. She loved it. Jean kicked her shoes off, since the ends were pinching her toes, and tossed them toward the closet. She ran her hands up her neck into her hair. She jumped suddenly when there was a knock on her door.

"Jean, it's Ororo, are you settled in?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm all done."

"Do you want to go on that tour still, or do you want that to wait? Dinner is almost ready."

"I'll do the tour." Jean said opening the door. She snuggled her glasses on. She loved her glasses, they made her feel smart.

"Good. Follow me."

Jean met nearly everyone on the tour and got a good feel for the whole mansion. She especially enjoyed the library, and not just for the books, but the welcoming space of it. She knew where she would be spending her evenings from now on. Ororo left the stables for last. They reached them just as the sun was setting. Ororo swung one of the huge doors open and gestured to Jean to step inside. The sweet smell of hair mixed with the odor of horses. For one brief moment, in the whole silence of the place, Jean felt at peace. The silence was shattered, however, when the whinny of a mare rang out from one of the back stables. Jean looked up. The chestnut mare was thrashing in her stall.

"That's Maple, she's been like that for over a week. I think she's scared of something out here, but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe I can tell. My sister and I used to ride horses all the time when we were younger. We got to know them very well, and eventually learned to read them through their eyes and movements." Jean walked carefully over to the stall and untied the rope that disallowed the horse from escaping. She slipped inside the stall and held the rope tight in her fingers. "Hey, Maple, what's wrong sweetheart?" Jean asked gently. She reached out carefully to stroke the horse's snout. She liked it enough to shut her eyes and calm down for a moment. "Good girl. How old are you?"

"Three." Ororo called.

"You're beautiful. I bet you're just lonely. All you need's a good friend. How would you like me to be that? Would that be ok with you if I were your friend?"

The horse clopped its hoof on the floor and grunted again. A yes perhaps? "Ok, deal. We'll be friends." Jean looked over at Ororo with a smile of confidence. The young woman stood there with her arms crossed, amazed as she watched Jean stroke the horse's snout and play fingers through its long mane. It seemed as if Jean would fit in well after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, I'll be damned." Logan shifted the weight of the bag on his shoulder as he watched the image before him. Jean was sitting straddled on Maple's back, urging her along the path. Logan watched with considering interest as Jean led Maple along the dirt path. "I never thought anyone could tame her." Logan whispered to himself. He dropped the bag off in the garage and walked over to Jean. "Hey."

"Hi. I met you yesterday, right? Logan?" Jean smiled brightly as she asked her question.

"Yeah." Logan patted Maple's neck. "I'm impressed. She's usually very temperamental, this one."

"All she needs is love." Jean explained as she stroked the back of the horses' neck. "I don't think she's used to my attention, but she's been very well behaved."

Logan nodded. "So, do you like it here?"

"I've only been here one day, but yeah, it's nice. I like it. It's better than my other school in Annadale-on-Hudson, everyone used to torture me there."

"Torture you, how?"

"Oh, any and everything they could think of; my hair, my glasses, my clothes… I'm not exactly the popular type. I like to wear dark, simple clothing. I like to keep my hair braidedso it's out of my face. I like to wear my glasses, I feel smart in them."

"Jean, you've probably heard this a million times, but you're very beautiful, and it doesn't matter what other people say about you, it's about how you feel about yourself inside."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, but thanks, that really means something."

"Anytime, Red." Logan turned to go.

"Red?"

"Yeah, I give everyone a nickname. Yours is Red."

"Ok. Hey, Logan." Logan turned back. "Can you tell me about this Scott guy? I hear everyone talking about him, and I haven't met him yet. Who is he?"

"Scott's the field leader for the team. Did Ororo explain everything to you last night about the Danger Room and training?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe that hideous thing is a uniform."

"Well, Scott pretty much runs the team. He's the eldest, well you and him both. He's valedictorian."

"Well not for much longer." Jean quipped.

Logan smirked. "He's got a managing job at the local food market, and his girlfriend's name is Taryn. He's really nice, Jean. I'm sure once you meet him, and you will eventually, you'll like him right away. I promise."

"Spit shake on it?"

"No thanks." Logan called as he turned to go once more. Jean smirked as he walked off. She then turned Maple back down the path with a click of her tongue, and she began her slow trot. Jean guided her along with gentle movements and touches, and together they headed for a ride. Jean looked ahead of her at the horizon. She wondered what her future held in store for her. She pondered over it as she rode along, she wondered if "Scott" would be part of it.

Unbeknownst to her, Scott was watching her from the stables. He had been watching her since he saw her mount Maple and ride off. Like Logan he, too, was impressed that Jean had actually been able to tame the disobedient mare. He knew she was the new girl, but he hadn't known what she looked like. She wore her hair in a straight braid down her back, tight. She had a knit cap pulled her head, she wore dark dress pants and a dark sweater, over which she wore she her dark brown overcoat, buttoned and buckled against the cold, and her most intriguing feature were her glasses. Scott wondered why she would wear them; he had seen a contact case on her desk. Not that he had been poking around in her room, but he had gone to greet her, and was looking for her. He would have done so the night before, if Taryn hadn't made him stay so late to "study". Scott was fascinated with the new arrival of Jean. Never had known someone so intelligent. They had quite a few classes together, and every time he saw her he had wanted to introduce himself, but never got the chance because Jean would be at her locker, and then she would be gone. So he had decided to wait until after school to greet and welcome her. Now was his chance, but she was riding off.

"Oh well, some other time, I guess." He said to himself as he walked away, hands in his pockets.

Just as Scott hit the path back toward the mansion, Jean turned to look. She studied the person walking away. She motioned for Maple to turn and then headed back to the stables. "Hey!" she called as she neared them. The person turned. "Hey, wait up!" Jean called again. He stopped and faced her. Jean trotted Maple up to him and stopped her. "Hi. You must be Scott. I'm, Jean." Jean offered him her hand. Scott took it.

"I know, you're the new girl, nice to finally meet you. I tried to say hi in school, but you just disappeared so fast."

"Sorry."

"You look different. Didn't you have your hair braided this afternoon?"

"Yeah, normally I have it braided during the day, keep it out of my face. I take it out after school sometimes, let it loose."

"You look good with it down."

"Thanks." Jean said hesitantly.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Jean, hey, Jean, I need you to come back inside." Ororo called from the back door.

"Yes, actually I am." Jean said turning back to Scott. "See you around." She smiled at him and rode off back toward the stables. Scott watched her go.

"Not bad for a newbie." He said quietly to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! They were wonderful! Guess what my English teacher decided to tell us, we're starting our junior paper! Which means I may not get to update very often for a while, but I will try. I'll keep writing but I may not get the chance to post any new stuff. I hope you all understand.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Jean stood at the podium waiting for Scott to give her a job to do. He was already speaking to three other people at the same time, sending them off one by one. He erased a few things on the clipboard lying in front of him then turned to Jean.

"I really hate this job sometimes, I can't wait till I go away to college and work somewhere else."

Jean smirked at him, her eyes shinning behind her glasses. Her braid swung as she shook her head. "Well, thanks for getting me a job. I need the money."

"No problem… Now where to put you…" He started flipping through the pages on his clipboard then suddenly he reached into his pocket.

"I thought we weren't allowed to have cell phones in here?" Jean asked with a smile.

"We're not." Scott said as he read the message on the screen of his flip-phone. "Taryn won't stop bothering me."

"What are you doing?" Jean asked as Scott raised the phone to his ear.

"Telling her to stop bothering me. Taryn, hey. You can't keep calling me I'm working. No, you can't come by, no. Taryn, no. No, Taryn, will you listen to me for once. Taryn, no, no, Taryn." Scott was cut short then shut his phone and cursed at it. "I hate her, she never listens to me."

"What did she say?"

"She's coming by to visit. She never listens to me. Never."

"Does she work here, just wondering?"

"No way. Taryn's from one of those rich families. Her parents give her whatever she wants, so she thinks she can get whatever she wants and can do whatever she wants. She doesn't need a job. But she never listens to me… Never…"

That had been her only conversation with Scott that week; and ever since she'd moved to the institute four months ago they had a conversation together everyday. He considered her his best friend; he confided in her things he swore he could never tell anyone else, not even his brother. She didn't talk to him again until the following week at school, and lucky her got to hear every word of the blowout between him and Taryn.

"We tried that last year, Scott, and it didn't work, why do you want to try again?" Taryn shouted at him.

"Because we can do this."

"No, you want to do this for your own satisfaction. What about me?"

"What about me, Taryn? I've done everything for you! Why can't you do this one thing for me?"

"I can't sing and I can't dance, Scott! I don't care if you can. That's not fair to me. And if you can't see that then… then we're through!"

"Fine! I'll find someone else to do it with me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Scott stormed off in Jean's direction as she disappeared behind her locker door. He walked past her without even noticing her and kept walking. He slammed the door open and stormed outside. Jean grabbed a few things from her locker that she would need that night then shut and locked it and ran after him. She burst through the door and chased after him as fast as she could. He walked fast when he was angry.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!"

He turned to see who was calling his name and smiled broadly when he saw it was Jean. "Hey, it's my favorite girl!" he called back. He stopped where he was and waited for her then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, in a friendly way, and walked her to his car that way.

"I'm sorry about you and Taryn."

"Oh, don't be. I'm glad its over. Hey, do you like to sing and dance?" Scott asked as he opened the passenger side door for her then shut it.

"Maybe, why?"

Scott got in beside her and started his car. "I was thinking would you like to be in the talent show with me?"

Jean looked sideways at him from behind her glasses as he drove out of the parking lot. She sat in silence for a full two minutes until they hit traffic. Scott punched the wheel in anger he hated traffic. "Well?" he asked.

"What would we do?"

"Well, the officiates of the competition get a new list of things every year, and the competitors choose which they're going to do. There are about forty to forty-five acts in all. Then at the end of the competition, the judges call off the top five. Fifth place is fifty dollars, fourth is one hundred, third place is three hundred, second place is five hundred, and first is a thousand. The top three places also get trophies."

"You still haven't answered my question. What would we be doing?"

"Well, I already signed up for a female-male act. Dancing to the overture music of _The Phantom of the Opera_. The judging is a little weird. They do this competition weird. Two groups perform the same act separately then after all the acts everyone comes back out on the stage, and the acts that didn't do so great, to put it nicely, are eliminated, and then the judges call off the top five out of whose left. Every couple gets a prize, but the top five are the only ones to get money."

" But you're kidding, right? We have to _dance_ to that?" The traffic started to move after Jean asked her question, but Scott didn't answer it until they arrived back at the institute. "Well, I'll do it, but after the description of the dancing we're going to have to do, we're going to need a lot of practice."

"Yeah, I tried to do it with Taryn last year, and she freaked out, she couldn't do the steps. So I asked her to try singing a song with me, and she said 'NO!'." Scott mimicked the look on Taryn's face perfectly to how it had looked the previous year. It was a cross between shock and disbelief. Jean laughed out loud. Scott loved how Jean looked when she laughed, or smiled; her whole face just lit up. "Why don't you smile more often, you're so pretty when you do."

"Thanks." Jean pushed a loose strand behind her ear and sat up straighter in her seat.

"Do you mind me saying that?"

"No, I don't, but you just broke up with Taryn, I don't think you should be passing compliments like that, but what do I know? I'm just a girl." Jean stood to get out of the car, Scott followed.

"An amazing girl." He called after her as she walked up to the stairs of the institute and inside.

"You're amazing, too." She called back. "And now I'm not so sure I want to do this." She said to herself as she walked inside. The door closed behind her and clicked.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWPLEASE! I'll update as often as i can, but like i said at the top of this chapter, i have my junior paper hanging over me now. I'll do the best that i can, but i can't promise i'll update every week. BUT I WILL TRY! 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! They were great! Disclaimer: I forgot this earlier, I also do. I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way, please don't sue me, I do not make any money, this is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Scott rapped lightly on Jean's door the stood and waited for her to answer. She did a moment later, saying she was having dome trouble with her dress. She had showed it to him. It was a short, wine red dress, tube top, with ruffled flaps of fabric that hung down on the sides and twirled out whenever she spun around. She had worn it to her junior prom, she had explained to him, but hadn't had any fun. Scott heard her cursing in her room. Te dress had a laced back almost like a corset with a bodice front that squeezed her waist in and made it almost impossible for her to breath. Scott wouldn't say this allowed, but the dress pushed her breasts up and showed an excessive amount of cleavage, and he liked it; but he was a guy, he was allowed to have those thoughts. He stood there for a few minutes waiting for her to open the door, listening to her get back out of the dress. For the last three weeks they had been practicing their dance for the talent show. The competition was that night and Scott had wanted to take Jean. Over the last three weeks, while they had been practicing, Scott had felt himself growing closer to her. Yes, the dance was very intimate, and it would involve them touching each other, but what Scott was feeling was beyond that. He was feeling something more intimate, much more intimate.

"Jean, I'm going now. You going with me or not?"

The door opened and Jean popped her head out. "Yeah, I'll be right out. Could you just get this lace?" Jean turned her back to him. Scott looked at her back for a minute; most of it was showing, with only one lace not undone. He reached out with hesitant hands and undid the lace. Jean thanked him and disappeared back into her room. "I'll be out in a minute." She called. Scott shifted from foot to foot, his clothing bag slipping. Inside was his suit, cape, shoes, and a half-face white mask.

"Jean!"

"Sorry." She said slipping from her room. "I can not get this dress off. I'm stuck."

"Turn around." Scott was nervous enough, he didn't need this. It took him a couple to lace her dress back up, and he wound up tying it very tight.

"Ow! Careful!" Jean shouted at him.

"Sorry, let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs, out the front door, and into his car. "I'm so scared, Jean." He admitted. "I've never been so nervous." He looked in his review mirror then backed out of the garage. They sat in silence for most of the ride, Jean unaware of the thousands of thoughts flying through Scott's head. He wasn't even aware she was talking to him until her hand rested on his. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you think I look ok?"

Scott looked over at her for a second then placed his eyes back on the road. He didn't attempt to answer her question until they arrived at the school. Scott looked at her again. She relaxed back in the seat, a light from the school shined on her. Her hair was curled, her make-up done well, not too light, not too heavy, and she was in that dress.

"Yeah… you look…great." The word was hard for him to breathe out, and it was all he could do to keep himself from choking on his own words.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you inside."

"O… ok. See you."

"You ok?" Jean asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, just nerves."

"Ok. See you soon."

They were the fourth act, the first couple to do it. Scott was standing backstage by the staircase he was supposed to enter down. It became pitch black around him as he waited for Jean. He felt someone brush past him and he shuddered in fear. They were supposed to start any moment and she wasn't there with him. Suddenly, the first note of the music started and a spotlight landed on the stage on Jean. She stood there, her back to the audience. She turned and looked to the staircase where another spotlight illuminated Scott and cast his shadow down the stairs. She turned to face the audience and he began to walk slowly down the stairs. Just by looking at him she could see his hands shaking from where she was standing, even though they were practically invisible in his black gloves. He approached her on the stage in time with the music, and as they had practiced, she backed away from him, a slight look of fear on her face. She slowly walked back towards him and reached her bare hand out. It was enveloped in his leathered one, and he pulled her to him slowly, gently and held her body against his. Their dance began slow and picked up speed along with the music. Their dance became more intimate as Scott began spinning her out and pulling her back in. When they reached the part where he would begin dipping her, he first ran his finger up her cleavage and across her chest then back down again and dipped her over his arm again. The music began to reach its climax. Jean stood with her back to him, her arms raised above her head, her hands clasping his face behind her. His hands were on her waist, slowly traveling up. That's how they ended, their bodies pressed together.

Ten minutes later Scott was standing backstage trying to catch his breath, taking huge gasping breaths. "It meant nothing, it was just a dance, it meant nothing."

"It meant something to me." Scott turned to see Jean standing behind him. She shook her head at him and then turned to leave.

* * *

A/N: HI! I'M BACK! All Phantom referrals or whatever you want to call them, the pieces I put in this chapter belong to Phantom, I take no credit for them. Please don't sue me! I'm just a fan(tom). OK bad joke, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! sorry its been so long, ive had lots of skool and work keeping me busy. i hope you can all forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 5

That sobered Scott right up. He came out of his trance the moment those words left Jean's mouth. He had hurt her deeply without realizing it, and now… He didn't know what to think. He followed Jean out to the stage. The other couple was rejected and he and Jean were through to the end. After that he didn't see her again until the end of the show when the top five were announced. He may not have been with her but it was obvious she had been crying, a lot, probably in the girl's bathroom. She had done a sufficient job cleaning up her face and reapplying her makeup, but Scott could still see the hurt and pain on her face. They didn't win first place, but they made the top five. They agreed that they had had fun. Jean got a ride back with Ororo; she most likely needed to talk to another female. Scott couldn't act like he knew what Jean was feeling, but he had a pretty good idea.

He rode back alone and locked himself in his room until the next morning. He headed for the kitchen first thingthe next morning when he came out again. He walked down to the kitchen and ate by himself; secretly wishing that Jean was there with him. He needed her, he loved her, and now he had screwed up all chances of ever being with her. He wondered if she would even forgive him. After sitting there for fifteen minutes playing with his food he picked up the muffin and orange and walked to the library. That's where he found her, tucked away in the corner by the fireplace with a book in her lap.

"Good morning." He called out quietly. Jean looked up from her book with a look of surprise; she hadn't heard him come in. She took a bite from her apple, chewed, and swallowed.

"Hi." She responded. Scott walked over to her and asked if he could sit in the chair beside her. She said it was fine, and he did. The library was one of the largest rooms in the mansion, easy to shut yourself in for hours at a time, if that's what you wanted to do. Apparently that had been Jean's intent. He could tell by her posture and her attitude toward him that she didn't want him around.

"Jean." He said breaking the silence.

"Hm." She didn't look at him.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to discuss. You made everything quite clear last night, Scott."

"Look, I'm sorry." He said getting up and walking toward her. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just… scared of what I was feeling, and what it might be."

"You are intolerable!" Jean yelled as she slammed her book shut. She stood and stormed from the library slamming the door behind her. Scott caught it and followed her down the hall to the elevator.

"Jean, wait, wait!" Jean punched the button for the elevator and got in. Scott caught the door and slipped in behind her. She hit the down arrow and then he hit the emergency stop button. "We need to talk." He said.

Jean hit the down arrow again. "What about?"

Scott hit the emergency stop. "Us." He said.

"Stop it! I need to get down to the lab, I have to help Hank." She hit the down arrow. Scott hit the emergency stop. "Damn it, Scott!" she hit the arrow again and breathed. "What about us?" Scott hit the emergency stop and smirked when Jean stifled a vulgar swear.

"I thought you never say those sorts of things."

"I lied."

"I know what I said was wrong, and hurtful, but you have to believe me. I was scared."

"I am so tired of your excuses, Scott! And what us, there is no us!"

"The us, I'm referring to…" Scott got close to her, nearly pinning her to the elevator wall, and took her hand, "…is this us." Jean turned her head to the side as she felt his stare rest on her. She focused her eyes on the button panel, staring at the down arrow. She felt her heart begin to pound faster, her stomach fill with butterflies, and her body heat up. He was so close to her. "Jean?"

She breathed for a minute then turned her face to him. "Scott, you messed up. What do you expect me to say?"

"Will you answer me?" she reached out and hit the down arrow. He knew they had about another seven minutes on the elevator; the lab was on the second sub-level.

"Scott, I don't…I don't know about this." She turned her face to him again and was captured in a kiss. Scott was surprised when she didn't fight back and her arms slipped around his neck. He let his snake around what little waistline she had and pull her even closer to him and deepen the kiss. When they parted, he stared into her eyes and she into his (best she could). "Scott…"

"Do you really have to go down to the lab?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"No, I lied."

"Again?"

Jean smiled. "What do you want?"

"I love you, Jean. I messed up, you're right, and I'm sorry. But you have to believe me. I was scared; I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Taryn. I really, truly love you."

Jean bit her lip as she pondered his words and thought of her own to say in return. She turned away from him once more and then back to him. "I love you, too." She responded softly. Scott smiled and leaned in to kiss her then reached over and pushed the up arrow. "What are we doing?"

"Going for a walk."

* * *

A/N: Short, sry. I've had HSPAs, and I'm totally brain fried. Well, review please and I'll update as soon as I can, I have SATs this Sat. so I can't really promise anything before then. 


	7. The Shocker

Hi, everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate all you all have to say, and I appreciate all the encouragement, I can really use all I can get right now, I need it! I survived the SATs! All the stress of my junior year is OVER! I'm so happy. I cried so much on Sat. (3/12/05) after they were over out of relief and just because it had been building up in me since the beginning of my junior year. I think I cried at least eight times. Well, now that that's all over I can concentrate a little more on my stories, and I really hope I'll be able to catch up on them!

Well, about this chapter I'm titling it because I consider it the turning point in the story. I'll tell you now; it's going to be long. The chapter is separated into parts its so long. I've been working on these ideas for months and I was finally able to write them, so I felt like my brain was being emptied, like when my Dad had to erase my hard drive on my comp and reboot it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of time and thought, and consideration into it and I hope it shows!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shocker

Part I:

Scott opened Jean's door slowly keeping it open just wide enough for him to slip in (A/N: we all know how skinny he is-he's sooooo gorgeously skinny, forgive me, I love men whose waists I can wrap my arms around-so he's really not opening the door that wide.) undetected. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was walking down the hall that could see him, (namely Logan) and he slipped inside shutting and locking the door behind him. He crossed the room to her bed where she lay sleeping soundly, beautifully. _Angelically_, he thought. His sock clad feet made no sound as he crossed her cream-colored carpet. She lay with her head against one pillow, one arm wrapped around it underneath and supporting her head, and the other draped across her middle. He stood over her watching her side rise and fall as she slept, the quiet sound of her breathing combined with the occasional grunt in her dreamy state. He crouched down beside her stared at her face and marveled at how relaxed she appeared. The last few months had been rough on her, school wise. She had explained to him that because of her powers she had completely missed out on her junior year of high school, including HSPAs and SATs, and a junior paper. She had been spending the last three months taking all those tests and writing both her junior and senior paper. Now it was all over, and she was relieved, she had said she could finally be at peace with her mind and have her sanity back. Scott stroked the hand that was closest to him then slipped his fingers through hers and squeezed gently. Jean grunted and shifted slightly. Her eyes opened slowly. She smiled when they focused and she saw that it was Scott who was with her. He smiled back.

"Good morning." He said quietly. Jean continued to smile and rolled onto her side propping herself up on elbow, Scott continued to hold her hand.

"Good morning." She whispered back. Her voice was scratchy from a cold she was still getting over. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten, you slept over twelve hours, feel better?"

"First good sleep I've had in months."

Scott nodded in understanding remembering his junior year all too well. "I bet. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll treat us to breakfast, but I want to give you something first." Scott stood. Jean moved over in her bed to make room for him. She held her blanket up and he got beneath it with her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him. Jean snuggled up to his chest and rested her head right next to his. She took his hand and laced their fingers where they lay on the pillow. They laid in silence for several minutes just staring at each other and playing with each other's hands. "I love you." Scott whispered breaking the silence between them.

"I know, I love you, too." Jean made a small sound of content and leaned in to kiss him. He returned it. The kiss was soft, nothing too passionate; this was the time just to be slow and tender. Jean hummed a little in Scott's embrace, making it obvious that she was happy and didn't want him to move from it or let her go. "So what do you want to give me?"

"Close your eyes." He whispered. Jean did. "Don't open them until I say." Jean mouthed 'ok'. Scott reached into his pocket and fished around until he found what he was searching for. He pulled it from his pocket and stared at it for a minute, thinking over what he was going to do and how Jean would react. He held it in hi fingers and took her hand again squeezing gently. Jean smiled. "You ready?" he asked. Jean nodded. "Open your eyes." He whispered. Jean did, and gasped.

"Scott, wha-what is this?"

Scott was holding out to her a platinum and diamond ring with three tiny diamonds in the band on either side of the middle one. He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Jean?" he whispered. Jean looked from him to the ring and back to him with a look of shock on her face. She swallowed; he could tell she was trying extremely hard to hold back tears. She shut her eyes for a moment, bit her lip and then opened them again, and nodded her head. Scott took another deep breath. "Before we graduate this year."

"What? Scott's that's, like, in three months."

"I know. Please. Say you'll marry me before we graduate this year."

Jean lay there thinking very hard. This was the decision she had been looking forward to since her childhood, and once her powers had become part of her life she had let the dream of finding love fade away. And then Scott came into her life and the dream returned. Now the dream was happening faster than she had planned. Now she had an even bigger decision to make. She swallowed again. "I'll marry you before we graduate, but promise me, nothing big or extravagant."

"I wasn't planning that anyway." Scott said slowly then he pulled Jean in and kissed her deeply. When they parted they both were crying. Scott slipped the ring onto her left ring finger then kissed her again. (A/N: I cried when I wrote this part. I went out for coffee with one of my youth group leaders, and she asked me about my writing. After I spent bout fifteen minutes explaining what I do to her, she said, "Ok, so you get to kind of play out your fantasies in your writing. You get to express your dreams and wants for your future." She's right. Mostly I write things I wish would happen to me now, or things I want to happen to me in the future. I pray that some of them do happen, but I'm not expecting them to.) They parted and Jean stared at the ring. Tears sprang again. Scott pulled her into him and held her against his chest as he kissed and stroked her hair. She never felt so happy or loved in her life. She knew right then that this was true love, and that Scott was her true one and only.

Jean was still in a dazed state of mind after Scott had left to allow her to shower and dress so they could go out to breakfast. The state followed her to breakfast and remained with her throughout the rest of the day. They walked around the institute several times in the crisp March air and discussed plans. Jean brought up the topic of telling her parents, explaining how much of a shock it would be to them. Scott really wanted to confess a secret to her at that moment but felt it would be better if he kept his mouth shut and waited for the right time to tell her.

Jean went on to say that her sister was having her engagement party the following weekend and that she was required by her mother to be there and to bring an appropriate date with her. Scott piped up and said that she really had no choice anymore. They were stuck together. Jean said that she was going to bring him no matter what. Dates didn't get any better than him. Scott laughed and kissed her then. She said that then would most likely be the only chance they would get to tell her parents. It wasn't going to be the best situation to tell them and that it would probably not only piss her mother off, but most likely her sister as well. Jean explained that her sister was "perfect". She could never do anything wrong.

She had always been the center of attention while Jean had been growing up, but her father always treated her (Jean)like a princess and treated her to special things every now and then. She went on again to say that since Sara had been so "special and wonderful, and perfect" that she was going to make her engagement party all about her, and if they brought up the topic of their engagement (A/N: hers and Scott's-duh, I know, but sometimes people don't get it), not only would her family be shocked, but they might begin to make them the center of the party and Sara would find something to criticize about them and exploit it to get back all the attention. That was basically the only concern that Jean had. Scott had others, however. Jean's mother would more than likely make the party all about Sara, and she would be the most shocked of all. She would begin disparaging Scott and everything about him, saying that Jean could do so much better than him and that she expected better from her daughter. She would spend the rest of the time that they were there critiquing this and that about Scott and going on and on about his faults and errors, and liabilities. Jean stepped into his talking and interrupted him for a moment to say that she would stand by him all the way and not let her mother abuse him like that. She would stand her mother down and tell her off if necessary. She said that there was nothing better than him, and that she knew that there was nothing better out there. She had gotten the best of them all, and that she was blessed above all to have someone so wonderful and devoted in her life. Someone who loved her for who she was, not how she looked. Her mother wanted her to find someone with a good name and good breeding, and a good background. Scott said he knew he wasn't that kind of person, and Jean said she didn't care. "You is all I want, you and nothing else. You are "perfect"." She wrapped her arm around his waist and held him close to her feeling him press against her side and hold as well. Between them was something that could never be broken, smashed to pieces, or destroyed. Something so strong not even the most destructive force on the world could tear them apart. A love so strong would remain between them no matter what would or could happen, a love strong enough to stand the test of time and the test of faith, and above all, the test of honor.

Part II

John Grey was a proud man, proud of who he was, proud of his family, and mostly proud of his youngest daughter. She had gone through and accomplished things in her life that he could have never imagined, and yet she had persevered through it all, standing strong and keeping her ground. He stood waiting on the front porch of the Grey household. His eldest daughter's engagement party was taking place elsewhere. He had volunteered to stay behind and wait for Jean to show up then he, she and whomever she was bringing would drive over to where the party was. He saw a familiar red and white convertible approaching up the driveway. "Good," he said to himself, "I was hoping she would bring him." The convertible pulled up into the large circular driveway then Scott got out and walked over and opened Jean's door and took her hand. When Jean looked up and saw her father she rushed into his arms and hugged him. "How's my girl?"

"Great." Jean turned and smiled at Scott. "Scott, come here." Scott walked up and kissed her cheek. Jean blushed.

"Are you taking good care of her?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, I am, sir."

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes I did."

"What's going on?" Jean asked, suddenly very confused.

"I called your father about three weeks ago and asked for his permission to marry you."

"I don't wholly support this, but I can see that you two are deeply in love, and…" John Grey couldn't find the words to complete his sentence. He was too overcome by the radiant smile on his daughter's face. She stood before him with her arms wrapped around Scott's waist and her head resting on his shoulder. It had been so long since he had seen her this happy. She had finally found someone who could make her truly happy. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked once he had collected himself internally. They both nodded.

"I can't wait to see how my mother takes this." Jean murmured to Scott as they walked to her father's car.

* * *

"They you are, finally. I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost." Elaine Grey exclaimed as Jean and her father walked into the building where Sara and Paul's party wastaking place. Jean could see the room in the distance. It was decorated mostly in pink (Sara's favorite color). _What, is she predicting a girl as their first child?_ Jean thought to herself. "Jean, where's your date. I told you to bring an appropriate date with you."

"I did." Jean said. She reached behind and found Scott's hand grasping it and pulling him forward. "Mom, you remember Scott. I brought him around at Christmas time, he's the one I performed in the show at school with."

"Oh, yes, yes of course." Elaine hummed. "How are you, Scott?" she asked giving him a slight, quick hug. Jean saw him wince and smirked to herself internally. _Don't worry_, she told him through their link, _she won't do that again, I promise_. "I'm glad you could make it." She heard her mother saying to Scott. Jean picked up a minute thought floating across the front of her mother's mind just then. She didn't need to hear, though, she could read it loud and clear on her face. _Jean could have done so much better…_ Jean grimaced behind her mother's back and resisted the urge the flip her off, and instead stifled a crude swear that made Scott gasp.

* * *

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." Scott muttered into Jean's ear three hours later. They were sitting at one of the long tables, draped in pink paper and completed with pink napkins and small pink paper plates for the pink cake that was going to be served "very soon", set up at the back of the room. A limbo contest (A/N: of all the things I could possibly come up with) was taking place out on the small dance in the middle of the room. Jean had her head resting in her hand with her elbow on the table for support.

"I hear you." She responded looking sideways at Scott. "I know exactly how you feel." She let her head drop to her folded arms and turned to look at him. "You want to go somewhere else?"

"Like where, we could easily get lost around here."

"Exactly…" Jean whispered into his ear. Scott's eyebrows shot up at her implication and noticed the wine glass in her hand.

"I think you've had a few sips too many." He said taking the glass from her grasp and draining the rest of it himself. "Whoo, I needed that."

"I had two sips, the glass was barely half full. This party is just so boring (A/N: even w/ the limbo music playing in the front and Jean being able to see her sister make a complete idiot out of herself). Jean stood and took Scott's hand. "Come on." She said pulling him up from his seat and out of the room with her. Unbeknownst to them, Jean's mother had caught them leaving.

"Where are you taking me?" Scott pestered as Jean led him down a hallway. They stopped at a large walk-in closet. Large enough to hold several dozen coats. (A/N: you know the ones that they have at ose huge get together places for parties-no not a coat room) Right now it was only half full. Jean pulled Scott inside and they slipped behind some coats. "What are we doing-" Before Scott could finish his sentence, or even his thought for that matter, Jean had wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. His arms snaked instinctively around her waist and held her close as he other wound around his neck. They stood there kissing for what felt like several long minutes, when suddenly the coats were thrown open and Jean's mother stood there breathing like an angry rhinoceros. (A/N: I'll bet she looked like one too. HA HA, I'm so mean, so not a nice person…).

"Just what the hell is going on here?" she demanded insistently. Jean felt Scott's arms disengage from her waist and her arms fall from his neck.

"We were just looking for a quiet corner to talk." Jean said innocently.

"Young lady, out here, now. And you, I don't want to see you around my daughter ever again."

"Well that's going to be hard mother," Jean started as she took Scott's hand and led him from the closet, "because I love him, and you can't make me leave him."

"We'll see what your father has to say about this." Elaine Grey stated grabbing her daughter's wrist and dragging her, who dragged Scott, back to the room. Jean looked over her shoulder and smirked. _Daddy already knows…_ Scott smiled back. When they reached the room, Elaine pulled John aside and kept their conversation in a corner f the room. "I caught them in the closet, John, in the _closet_!" Jean and Scott were looking away innocently.

"Kids…"

"I told her we were discussing things." Jean avoided her father's eyes.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Elaine looked from one person to the next with a slightly dazed expression. "What am I missing here?"

"Mom," Jean let Scott's hand go, "we're engaged." She held her left hand up. Her mother grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"Jean, you're eighteen!" she hissed.

"Yeah," Scott cut in, not afraid to take a stand against Jean's mother, "and we're getting married before we graduate high school this year. That's in three months." Jean shut her eyes and waited for the shrieking to begin. It never did.

"You're letting them do this?" Elaine asked her husband.

"Mom, please don't try anything to tear us apart. I love him with all my heart, _please_ mom. Accept this for once. This is what we want. _This_ makes me happy."

Elaine stared at her daughter; she was still holding her hand. She let it drop and continued to stare at Jean.

"Fine," she said, "whatever makes you happy. That's what counts." Jean's eyes widened. That was the last thing she would have expected. Then she threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, mom, thank you!"

* * *

John Grey tapped the glass with his fork and waited for conversations to cease or die down. He stood slowly with his glass in his hand. "This is such a day for me, and I know there are more to come. Sara, Paul I am so happy for you both, this is your day. I do have one thing to say, however. I would like to announce not only the engagement of my eldest daughter, but also… the engagement of my youngest."

Jean saw Sara gasp and a smile spread across her face. She rushed over to her sister and hugged her. "I knew he would get you. I saw it at Christmas, I just knew it! Now we get to plan our weddings together!"

"Yeah, except mine will be taking place long before yours."

Sara let her sister go. "What do you mean?" Scott stood along with Jean and they held hands.

"We're getting married before we graduate this year." He said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Rushing it aren't we?"

Jean clasped her other hand over Scott's and smiled. "Yeah, we are, but we'll be ok."

Part III

The alarm went off with its usual screeching announcement that it was morning. Scott ignored it. Jean rolled over in the bed they now shared in his room and reached across his sleeping form to turn the alarm off. She pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed his right temple. "Time to wake up." She whispered. Scott mumbled something inarticulate and rolled over trapping Jean beneath him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, what is this?" Jean laughed. Scott opened his eyes behind his night goggles and smiled at Jean.

"Good morning." He said to her with a dopey smile.

"Good morning." She replied. "I see you're awake after all."

"Yeah." Scott leaned down and kissed her, the kind of morning kiss that was slow but still full of passion because the person wasn't quite awake. They lay therefor a while laying in the bed and touching lips every now and then and toying with each other's hands, twining fingers, untwining them, and then twining them again. Scott looked down at her, she was beautiful just laying there on the white sheets staring back up at him. He kissed her again. It was a good thing he was, just then there was a knock on his door loud enough to make Jean squeak in surprise.

"Scott!" it was Logan.

"What?" Scott yelled back, annoyed that his moment with Jean had been interrupted.

"Get up! You and Jean have a class to teach in thirty minutes!"

"Oh shit… that's right." Scott muttered to himself. "Ok. Just give me a minute. Go wake Jean up!"

"She's not in her room."

"Whatever, Ill find her." Scott heard Jean stifle a giggle with his pillow. He waited until he heard Logan walk away. "You should go." He whispered to her rolling back over into her arms. She pulled his head to her chest and cuddled him for a minute then she looked at him and kissed him.

"Ok. I'll see you downstairs." She kissed him again and then slipped from his bed. She blew him a kiss on her way out.

"Love you, too." He said quietly.

* * *

They were both downstairs in ten minutes, Jean was shoving the rest of a bagel smothered in salmon cream cheese into her mouth then she popped a mint. Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were alone, it would be another fifteen minutes before any of their "students" would show up. They were always late. He turned Jean around in his arms and kissed her deeply, her arms looping around his neck and bringing him closer. She parted from him and stared at him in his uniform. She loved him in his uniform, it showed off his body so well.

"Can I kiss you without the visor on?" Jean asked quietly.

"Jean…I don't know…"

Jean told him to shut his eyes, he did, and she slid his visor off. Then slowly, very slowly she slid her hand around the back of his neck and up into his hair and brought his mouth forward. She let her hands run over the sides of his face and up his jaw. She parted from him and ruffled his soft hair.

"That wasn't so bad." She said slipping his visor back on.

"Yeah, I liked it. Do you have to work later? You ok?" Scott took Jean's hand away from her temple.

"Yeah, just a headache. Yes, you?"

"Yes, you want to have lunch together?" Scott took her hand and they began walking to the Danger Room so they could begin to set up for their class, not that any of their students did anything, considering Jean and Scott inferior because they were so young.

"Sure. Are you going to feed me like you did last time?"

"Yeah, and I think we had an audience, too. Some of the other girls looked really jealous when you kissed me."

"I couldn't help myself. I love you."

Scott took both her hands and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too." He said swinging their hands. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever known."

Jean smiled and blushed a little. She wasn't used to having people compliment her so much. Even though Scott didn't do it very often, he just told her how muchhe loved her. "You know, when I first came here, I thought… should I move forward with my life, or go backward to the little insecure child I had always been? And then I met you…" She looked up at Scott, her hair falling from its part and accenting her face felt ever so gently. Scott brushed it aside and cupped her jaw in his gloved hand.

"I'm so glad you started wearing your contacts, your eyes are far too beautiful to hide behind glasses. And I'm glad that you kept your hair straight, it's so lovely. Just like you." He kissed her again. He never stopped sometimes, and Jean never complained, she felt so loved and appreciated when she was with Scott. He made her feel alive again, brought out her wild side who she really inside and made her shine with a radiant glow. She could never stop smiling around him. Her cheeks even flushed in a blush and made her smile more. Scott loved her smile, it always made him smile.

She felt like Scott was her 'it'. He was the one. They were destined to be together for the rest of their lives. She knew they were rushing their little "marriage" but she wanted it now just as much as he did.

"Two weeks." She said smiling at him.

"Two weeks." He repeated.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I'm going to try and finish this story before i go to Florida for Spring Break, but never fear i'm bringing my laptop with me soI can write on the plane but I probably won't be able to get internet access. Again, REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! They were so… I don't think there's a word to describe how nice they were! This is a love chapter that I've been nagged about writing from one of y reviewers, and whoever else enjoys love scenes between Jean and Scott. I liked writing this chapter, I imagined I was Jean at some points because I'm so deeply in love with Scott! I want to marry him too… (sob, sob). I love you James Marsden! (but I love the cartoon Scott more because he's closer to my age. He's eighteen, I'm seventeen. Oh so close. I love you Scotty!) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7

The institute, the entirety of it, was completely empty, save for two. Two had stayed behind to "hold down the fort" while all the others had gone on a field trip, including the professor. So the two had the a weekend all to themselves (A/N: three guesses who…)…

Water ran from the spigot in a steady rush, steam rising and misting the mirrors. The lights were turned down low, and several candles flickered giving off scents of vanilla, jasmine, and mint. Quiet music played in the background off in the bedroom, added a little something extra to the atmosphere that hung heavily in the air. Jean sat on the counter in her normal under attire, a clear strap tank top and blue, green, and white vertically striped sleep shorts. She was barefoot with her hair down. Her hands rested on Scott's hips where he stood in front of her dressed in a button down shirt and jeans.

"You're sure about this?" he asked stroking her cheek. Jean nodded and leaned in to kiss him. They took their time removing each other's clothes then Scott shut the water off in the tub and they got in. He closed the curtain and pulled Jean against him. She rested between his knees with his arms about her waist holding her to him. She leaned her head back and kissed him again.

This is nice, she thought, just relaxing in a tub. Scott picked up a washcloth and rubbed some soapsuds into it then began washing Jean's shoulders. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in the peace that succumbed her body. When he had finished, she turned herself around so that she faced him and straddled his hips.

Scott wrapped his arms around her and turned them both around so that Jean now lay on the bottom. She stared up at him, her eyes glassy. Scott lowered himself slowly. Their bodies joined in a single moment of ecstasy. Jean let her arm drape across Scott's back pull him down more, his body molding into hers.

It took them a minute or two to synchronize, and then they followed through to the end. Afterward, Scott scooped Jean up from the tub and wrapped them both up in a large fluffy towel. They made their way to his bed, Jean turning the music off. They lay on his bed together, wrapped in the towel and thick blanket, toying with each other's hair and kissing tenderly.

"Interesting…" Jean whispered.

"Very…" Scott responded. They fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other's arms.

The rest of their weekend was spent walking hand in hand around the institute and discussing their futures. They came to a conclusion that they would have to announce to everyone, if they wanted to follow through with their original plans. So when everyone returned, they announced it.

"As you all know…" Jean began; she stopped and waited for everyone to quiet themselves.

"Hey, be quiet!" Logan shouted. Everyone was quiet. He looked back to where Jean and Scott were standing at the front of the foyer.

"As you all know, Scott and I are getting married next week." There was a loud cheer from everyone. "And we have decided…" Jean began shouting over everyone. "We have decided that after high school, we're going to be leaving…" She let her sentence fade out.

"Any responses?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence and of staring into blank faces.

"How long will you be gone?" Kitty piped up. "I'll miss you both."

"Thank you, Kitty. We'll only be gone through college, and if we like living on our own, maybe we'll be gone indefinitely." Scott said. They were a few short gasps and whispers around the foyer.

"But that's not fair." Jaime whined. "How can you two just leave?"

"We decided this weekend, with much consideration, that we would like to be on our own for a while to see how it works out. You can visit us, but not right away." Scott added the last part quickly.

"We need to get established first." Jean added. They stood waiting for more responses, they never came. Only Logan, Hank, Ororo, and Xavier weren't in shock.

* * *

A/N: short sweet and to the point… review please! 


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 8

Jean stood in front of her long oval mirror running her hands down the front of her white satin dress and then moved then moved them up to adjust her veil. She made sure it was secured into the tight bun she had knotted at the back of her head then took one last look at herself and stepped into her white pumps. She walked across her room feeling the soft satin material flow around her body. She loved her dress. The cut was slim, tube top style, straight down to the floor, with a sash-like belt in the middle to bring out her hips. She breathed deep and reached for her bouquet where it lay on the chair next to her. It was made from white and red roses. She settled the bouquet between her hands then walked from her room. At the top of the stairs she could see someone dressed in a black tux, he was adjusting his tie, waiting for her. She walked up to him and took his arm.

"You ready for this?"

"I'm just escortin' ya to the back door, Jean. Scott takes over from there. He's gonna die when he sees you in that dress." Logan smiled at her. He could feel her hand shaking where it lay on his arm. "You got nothin' to be nervous about, Jean. He loves you. That's all that matters, and that you love him."

"Thank you, I needed that. Well," Jean took another deep breath, "escort, sir." Logan led her down the stairs and to the back door, where Scott stood, also dressed in a black tux. His mouth didn't open, and she couldn't tell if his eyes were wide, but she could clearly hear his thoughts… _Like an angel… So beautiful… I can't believe this is happening… She looks so beautiful in that dress, I knew we picked out the right one… Just breathe, Scott, you'll be fine…_

Jean laughed at his futile attempt to calm himself down and walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You ready?" she asked, trying to calm herself as well.

"I don't think my hands have ever shaken this hard."

"Me either."

Scott looked at her again then reached for the handle on the door and opened it. They stepped out into the blazing sunlight, people rose from their seats as they approached the white piece of satin that had been laid for them to represent an aisle. They walked arm in arm up to the little white trellis arch then Jean handed off her bouquet to her sister, and turned to face Scott taking his hands in hers. They stared into each other's eyes; this was it the big moment… Jean thoughts raced and she remembered everything that had happened between from the moment she had first arrived up until the very second she was in. She could tell by the look on Scott's face that the same thing was going through his mind. How could this have happened to them? To go from complete strangers, to suddenly marrying? Jean shook a stray piece of hair from her eyes and continued to look at Scott. She didn't hear herself say "I do" but she knew it was her voice. She saw Scott's mouth move, but again, she didn't hear anything. Time whipped by, and soon the vows were over, the rings had been put on, and she found herself swept up into his arms kissing him. This was their day. They were going to make it last.

* * *

A/N: short I know, but I wanted to finish this. I tried to do the same thing I did in the last chapter, short, sweet, and to the point. I hope you enjoyed! I have another new story bouncing around in my head that I need to get down on paper before I lose it, and I'm planning a sequel for this one, but its not definite yet. HAPPY SPRING BREAK EVERYONE! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
